


In the Meantime

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Oral Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Clashing schedules may very well be the arch enemy of hormones. But determination makes opportunities out of any little time.





	In the Meantime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cooking so much for this tag. There's not enough food. I'm just dropping scraps while I cook proper meals.

Quite a while had passed since Trigger and IDOLiSH7 had been in the same show together. This left them on drastically clashing schedules. As came with being idols, they knew this, however that didn't quell hormones.

Coordinating and executing their escape came as no easy task. Not to mention that it went against Tenn's nature to stay devoted to his fans… but he couldn't just turn Riku down.

They'd only snuck away to Trigger's dressing room; less people who could potentially drop by. Tenn's weight against the door had been what closed it. Riku already flush against him.

"Sorry Tenn-nii." Riku buried his head against Tenn's collar. The intent had been only to have some alone time with Tenn, to be able to hold him and caress him and remind him how loved he was. Not that that wouldn't happen, but Riku couldn't simply go on stage half hard.

"We just have to make this quick." Tenn kissed Riku's forehead. That little and Riku let his hips roll forward. Tenn bit his lip but let no sound out.

"Riku…will you…" Tenn struggled to say it. To admit he was that needy. The gasp that jumped out of his lips shook him.

"Like this?" Riku tilted his head as he looked up. His palm rubbing over Tenn's bulge.

"Yeah, just…" Tenn clutched Riku's shoulders. An alternative to letting too many moans out. The pace stayed slow yet fevered. Each push forceful yet long.

Somewhere between the sensations wracking him, Tenn slid a leg until his thigh pressed against Riku's groin. He was already so hard himself yet kept palming and cooing like he didn't need anything in return.

"Let's move to the couch?" Tenn brushed back Riku's bangs before kissing his forehead. With a hint of reluctance, Riku lifted himself off Tenn and backed up enough that Tenn could slide out.

After some work to squeeze onto the furniture definitely not designed for this, Tenn laid across the couch, Riku hovering above him, both facing the others crotch.

"You sure you're okay?" Tenn asked while a hand run up Riku's thigh.

"Yeah." Riku's mind was in a haze. His hands touched cloth and felt volume of Tenn's erection. He swallowed before leaning down to place a light kiss before working at undoing Tenn's pants.

"Ahhh T-Tenn-nii…" Riku had only just gotten a hand around Tenn's cock meanwhile Tenn already had Riku swallowed in full.

Riku quickly wrapped his lips around Tenn and then moaned. Their hunger came to the surface, both bobbing their heads in a perfect rhythm to match the other. Every ounce of focus Riku had went into the little motions he could do while he moved. Little tongue pushes against the more sensitive spots, dipping his tongue into the slit, grazing teeth along the head.

Focusing while Tenn kept moaning, humming, and swallowing around him certainly wasn't easy. Riku lifted up for a moment to breathe,

And there was a knock at the door.

Before either of them could say anything or do anything to make the situation any less awkward,

"Oi, Tenn are you—" whatever sound had come out of Yaotome Gaku's mouth was the single most undignified sound Tenn had ever heard from him. Almost as panicked as the time he'd knocked an entire tray of fresh soba onto the floor.

The door slammed shut.

"Looks like we weren't fast enough." Tenn chuckled while he patted Riku's thigh.

Once they'd cleaned and straightened up, they went to rejoin their group mates. Much to Tenn's surprise Gaku still waited outside the door, Ryuu beside him.

"Ah, there you are. Gaku's acting strange. He kept blocking me from the room but won't say why." Ryuu chimed.

"Oh you know Gaku just sucks at expressing himself." Tenn had a glint to his eyes as he kept attention on Gaku.

Riku tried to slip away unnoticed, but caught Gaku's fleeting glimpse on the way. Ryuu seemed to have figured out nothing as evident by his frustrated groans at Tenn and Gaku.

Riku chuckled as he made his escape.


End file.
